


overcome

by bvssbot



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nonsense, completely OOC, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvssbot/pseuds/bvssbot
Summary: he wants to go after seongwoo, wants to ask what's wrong and if there is anything he can do, but instead decides to give him space. his mind is laced with worry however, and no matter how hard daniel tries to get back on track and continue practicing, he finds it even harder to focus.





	overcome

**Author's Note:**

> for zay bc she wanted the boop  
> this is . bad  
> title from nu'est's overcome (geddit? bc seongwoo gotta overcome th-)  
> 

seongwoo is lying on the couch, his injured ankle propped on one of the cushions. he's parading a double chin, his trusty 3ds in his hands, and his hoodie has ridden up from all the fidgeting, showing a line of soft pale stomach. that's how daniel finds him when he comes back from class.

 

"hey," he says and gives seongwoo a quick peck on the lips while trying to get out of his socks with one hand.

seongwoo mhms, still engrossed in the game, and daniel goes to change clothes. he contemplates taking a quick shower to wash off all the public transport dirt but decides there's no point if he's going to practice anyway. he quickly changes into a pair of sweatpants and a clean - he hopes - t-shirt.

 

daniel notices seongwoo perk up when he sees daniel come out of the bedroom with practice clothes on. "are you going to the studio?" he asks, sitting up and hurrying to save his progress in the game.

"yeah," daniel dumps his backpack near their messy shoe stand in the hallway and stands in-front of the mirror to adjust his hair under the cap.

"i'm going with you," daniel watches seongwoo in the reflection carefully, if not as quickly as he can, get up from the couch and disappear into the bedroom.

daniel furrows his eyebrows. "seongwoo, your ankle is still bad though?"

"yeah, yeah..." he hears seongwoo's voice and then a drawer being opened and closed. seongwoo comes out of the room with a clean shirt on a moment later. "i'm not gonna practice."

"then what are you going to do?" daniel puts on his old sneakers, throwing his practice pair inside his backpack and zipping it up. "wouldn't it be boring to just sit and stare at me?"

"why, i love staring at you," seongwoo winks at daniel as he brushes past him to put his own shoes on. daniel only sighs. he tries not to grip onto seongwoo's elbow to steady him all the way to the dance studio.

 

daniel is dancing to one of bts' older songs to warm up, having learned the choreography ages ago when a big fan of theirs, a guy named donghan, used to go to the same studio as daniel and seongwoo. daniel can't say he has all of his concentration on the dance, and it's a bad thing, but it's hard to stop himself from looking over to where seongwoo is sitting on the bench on the other side of the room. he's dancing to the song too, with his arms and torso, brows furrowed. daniel feels kind of bad for him but tries to focus on getting the moves right yet again.

 

seongwoo broke his ankle a month ago, quite ironically, dancing. well, it was less actual dancing and more drunkenly clubbing, but the point still stands. daniel admits it himself that they've had way too many shots that night, excited because they both nailed all their exams and were free for the rest of the summer. if nailed is a right choice of word, because daniel _managed to survive_ the exams instead of nailing them, but now it's history.

he doesn't really remember how it happened, he just remembers jumping with seongwoo to the familiar edm song he couldn't exactly place when seongwoo stumbled into his arms and cried out. daniel does remember the pained expression seongwoo had on his face, immediately sending daniel into worry.

they somehow managed to get through the thick crowd of club goers without losses and then spend the next two hours in the hospital.

seongwoo landed badly, twisted his ankle and put too much pressure on it. turned out, a tiny piece of his bone broke out and got stuck between his ligaments. daniel felt bile rise up in his throat when he heard the news, but the doctor reassured them that it's so tiny seongwoo wouldn't even feel it. it didn't make daniel less sick but it calmed him down and the reassurance was the only thing that kept him from throwing up right then and there. seongwoo came out of the orthopedist's office with a cast and a fallen expression on his face. daniel's chest hurt for him that night.

 

daniel is coming up with a new choreography for get ugly, something his dongsaeng from the studio woojin said he wanted to try and dance to. it's unusually quiet in the studio, albeit the music is playing through the speakers as loud as ever. daniel has been practicing for - he glances to the clock hanging above the door - almost three hours now. his t-shirt is soaked, and there's a pleasant ache in his joints, the one that makes him feel alive and keeps him going.

he hasn't been going to the studio much the past four months, junior year of college forcing him to study harder and therefore studying eating up most of his time. he's missed this, and usually getting back into dancing after a long time would make him happy, but. seongwoo has been mostly silent for the past hour. if during the first two he'd dance while sitting along with daniel, make comments and crack jokes as usual, giving advice here and there, now he's just staring on the floor, expression serious. daniel knows that look on his face, the closed-up one that seongwoo usually gets when there's something troubling him. daniel wants to stop the music and ask him what's he thinking about, but knows better that that.

seongwoo quite often critiques the fact that daniel is used to bottling up his feelings, masking them under laughter and pretending problems don't exist, but daniel has learned to know that seongwoo is like that sometimes too. so daniel only hopes that seongwoo would open up to him later, and instead thinks of where in the song he could fit some b-boying.

 

daniel hears rather than sees seongwoo get up from his place on the bench where there's a pause between the repetitions of get ugly playing through the speakers connected to daniel's phone. he's lacing up his left shoe because it feels way too loose, but looks up startled as soon as he hears the bench slide slightly across the floor.

 

"i'm going home," seongwoo says, not meeting daniel's eye.

daniel jogs up to the speakers and pauses the music. "i'll go with you then."

"no."

"but, seongwoo--" daniel doesn't know what to say, his body moving closer to seongwoo on it's own accord.

"daniel. stay." seongwoo raises his voice, and he's out before daniel can blink.

 

daniel watches seongwoo through the windows separating the practice room and the hallway. he slumps against the vaguely warm glass of the practice room when seongwoo completely disappears out of daniel's sight.

he wants to go after seongwoo, wants to ask what's wrong and if there is anything he can do but instead decides to give him space. his mind is laced with worry however, and no matter how hard daniel tries to get back on track and continue practicing, he finds it even harder to focus. music that usually gives him energy is just annoying now and after 20 minutes of futile tries to stop thinking about seongwoo, he gives up.

 

there's a faint sound of loud music blasting through the walls and when he's keying in the code to the front door, daniel is surprised to realize that it's coming from inside their place. and indeed, a favorite song of seongwoo is playing quite loudly from the living room. daniel toes off his shoes as fast as he can, throwing his backpack on the floor, and hurries around the hallway corner into the living room. he stops in his tracks when finds seongwoo sitting on the floor in the middle of the room, their couch pushed back to the wall from it's usual place. seongwoo is holding onto his ankle, his eyes shut in pain, and he's biting on his upper lip like he usually does when he's in pain. daniel gets the idea of what's happened right away and runs to turn off the music and then immediately to where seongwoo sits unmoving on the floor.

 

he helps him up despite seongwoo trying to push him away and leads them to the couch.

daniel sits seongwoo down. "stay still, okay?" he tries to meet seongwoo's eye and leaves when he gets at least a faint nod in response.

daniel goes to their bathroom and quickly gets bandages from the cupboard behind the mirror. when they went to the hospital to take off seongwoo's cast a week ago, the orthopedist told them that they should buy some bandages to fixate seongwoo's ankle in case something happens, to prevent it from getting worse and injuring it further. there was no need to, even though daniel did go to the pharmacy and got the best and most expensive bandages that he could find, just in case.

seongwoo is quiet when daniel is fixating his ankle but daniel doesn't ask him questions because he can tell by the dark expression on his face that it's doubtedly seongwoo would want to talk right now. daniel is talking to himself all that time, though, mumbling under his breath and trying to calm both of them down.

 

"is this too tight?" he finally ties the loose ends together and looks up to seongwoo. he's surprised to see seongwoo looking back at him, eyes sad.

"n-" seongwoo's voice cracks and daniel smiles encouragingly at him, putting a hand on seongwoo's knee and squeezing it a tiny bit. seongwoo clears his throat. "no, it's okay," he nods and looks down at his ankle.

daniel nods too and gets up from the floor where he was sitting in front of seongwoo. his legs ache, both from the practice and not moving for some time. "i'll go grab some ice, alright?"

seongwoo nods again, leaning against the back of the couch and sighing. daniel spares him a worried glance before hurrying to the kitchen. he opens the freezer, hoping to find something if not an ice pack. he's not sure they have those. daniel scans the freezer and makes a triumphant sound when he finds a package of vegetables between the frozen meat.

seongwoo is still in the same position as he was before daniel left him, so daniel gets back on his place on the floor and gently grabs seongwoo by his shin. seongwoo lets daniel manhandle his leg, watching from under his eyelids, posture tired.

 

"here," daniel gingerly brings the package to seongwoo's ankle, chuckling when seongwoo hisses and jumps when the cold touches his skin through the bandages. "better?"

"mhm," seongwoo nods, reaching out and grabbing onto the wrist of daniel's free hand. daniel lets him lace their fingers together, beaming when seongwoo smiles just the tiniest bit at him.

 

daniel takes care of seongwoo for the rest of the night, trying to cheer him up with silly jokes and letting him forget about what's happened. seongwoo is quieter than usual, but he smiles when daniel laughs and doesn't snap at him again, even when daniel worries about being too much. so this is why when it's time for dinner, daniel insists on carrying seongwoo bridal style so that he doesn't have to step on the injured leg.

 

"niel-ah, i can walk by myself," seongwoo sighs, looking up to daniel's grinning face. daniel can feel him giving up when he sighs again, shaking his head. daniel leans down and ushers seongwoo to accommodate him by moving his body so that daniel can pick him up.

 

he's as light as ever, even despite gaining a few kilograms in the past month. daniel's heart melts every time he thinks about how seongwoo's cheeks are chubbier and softer now that he's eating properly, without university there to stress him out and ruin his appetite. plus, he's fuller because he hasn't been able to move too much with his ankle injured, and has a small tummy he's infinitely embarrassed of.

daniel smiles brightly at seongwoo when he looks up at him. there's a faint blush across his cheeks that makes daniel giddy but he doesn't comment on it. he carries seongwoo to their kitchen even though it's a short four second walk considering their apartment isn't the biggest and they probably look ridiculous, and sits him on one of the chairs.

 

"thanks... i guess," seongwoo scratches his neck and looks out of the window, clearly embarrassed.

 

daniel can feel seongwoo's gaze on his back as he cooks them dinner though, and it's not a glare for which daniel is eternally grateful for. he doesn't know how else to handle upset seongwoo if not by taking care of him. seongwoo watches daniel from time to time when they're eating and daniel might not be the most observant person, but he realizes that seongwoo probably wants to say something. he doesn't, for the rest of the night but daniel doesn't pry, hoping seongwoo would eventually come around.

 

seongwoo insists on helping him do the dishes and daniel agrees reluctantly, only because he knows how seongwoo hates being useless. daniel tells him about classes, how jaehwan wondered if they could all get together like the old times during the weekend, how daniel's monday shift got moved to wednesday. seongwoo hums and wipes the wet dishes that daniel hands him with their ratty kitchen towel. they should probably buy a new one, daniel thinks.

daniel offers to carry seongwoo back to the living room when they're done but seongwoo just rolls his eyes.

 

"i can manage," he says, voice playful. daniel is relieved that seongwoo isn't sulking anymore.

 

but there is still this nameless negative emotion in the creases of his face later when they're both lying down on the couch. it makes daniel glance at seongwoo several times above the screen of his laptop in hopes of figuring out what it is. seongwoo is back to playing 3ds, invested in this game about attorneys daniel doesn't know much about. he likes shooters better anyway.

seongwoo's injured ankle is propped up on daniel's thigh and daniel mindlessly caresses the bandaged place from time to time. they spend the rest of the evening like that, making small talk and each doing their own thing.

 

daniel forces seongwoo to lean on him when they're brushing teeth hours later. seongwoo is sleepy and tired, therefore pliant, so he doesn't complain, just puts his head on daniel's shoulder and continues brushing his teeth. daniel can feel his own eyelids getting heavier with each passing second, but doesn't move until seongwoo is done as well. he still hasn't said anything about the accident and daniel is low-key worried, wondering if seongwoo was actually about to say something during dinner or if it was just daniel's imagination. he decides that either way they will talk about it tomorrow, but first sleep.

________________________________________

 

seongwoo gently traces along daniel's right brow with his index finger, brushing the short hairs in one direction. he has his head propped on his left arm, looking down at daniel with an unreadable expression. daniel closes his eyes for a second, willing himself to calm down and let it rest for today.

 

but then seongwoo coughs, and starts talking.

"niel-ah, i'm sorry for today," he says. daniel stares at him, haven't been expecting seongwoo to mention it at all. "i shouldn't have..." seongwoo trails off.

daniel waits for him to continue patiently and turns to face seongwoo better, hoping his smile is more encouraging rather than nervous.

 

"i'm just-- you know how i dislike not doing anything, right? and i-i miss dancing a lot now that i don't have school work to distract me. and i could barely move by myself just last week, god, niel, it sucked so much. this sucks. seeing you dance today... made me--" seongwoo glances up to meet daniel's eye but looks away fast, his face twisting in distaste. "i was jealous."

"huh?" daniel goes to sit up but lies back down when seongwoo puts his hands on daniel's shoulders and pushes on them, willing him to stay put.

"i was jealous because you can dance but i can't right now and i'm scared that even when it's all healed up i won't be able to anymore." seongwoo talks so fast, it takes daniel a moment for the realization to settle in. "what if i just forget everything, how to move, how to balance myself, how-- it's so stupid but i'm scared."

 

seongwoo takes a deep breath.

"i'm sorry for acting like a child earlier. it's not your fault. i just couldn't help my dumb self," he says.

"you're not dumb," is the first thing daniel says, almost automatic. he puts a hand on seongwoo’s neck, gripping the hairs on the back of his head between his fingers. "you should've told me you were feeling like this, i had no idea."

 

daniel really hadn't. seongwoo admittedly was more whiny nowadays, complaining about how he felt helpless, but it was always in a light and joking manner. daniel didn't think it was this serious.

 

"i think seeing you practice just triggered those feelings," seongwoo hums and chews on his bottom lip.

"you're gonna be okay, you know? you've been dancing for, what, ten years? you can't just forget how to move your body because you haven't danced for a month." daniel caresses the sensitive skin on the back of seongwoo's neck and frowns. "even the doctor said it wasn't that serious. don't you remember asking him about this? he said that you'll be able to dance as usual after a few months."

seongwoo exhales, "i guess..."

"it's true. just wait till it heals fully and everything will be alright."

 

daniel sighs when seongwoo doesn't meet his eye, staring at the pillow under daniel's head.

 

"hey," he calls out, voice soft, and relaxes his face into a gentler expression. "seongwoo, look at me."

it takes a few moments but seongwoo does. he makes a surprised sound when daniel leaves a light kiss on his lips.

"you're going to out-dance me next month and i know it. you're so ruthless, you know those competitions are just for fun, right?" he frowns again, this time demonstratively, and furrows his brows as if he's the most distressed about seongwoo scoring more points than him at the monthly improv dance-off amongst their dance team members.

he smiles when seongwoo snorts, worry finally leaving his face, and draws him closer again to leave a longer kiss on seongwoo's lips. he feels them curl up into a tiny smile against his lips and leans back on the pillow.

 

they lie silent for some time, seongwoo deep in thought and daniel slowly falling asleep. their bed has never felt this soft. but daniel is awaken swiftly when seongwoo calls out his name in a small voice a few minutes later.

 

he's surprised to meet seongwoo's eyes and see unusual tenderness in them that makes daniel's heart instantly swell inside his chest. he lets a smile rest on his face yet again. he knows seongwoo will be alright. seongwoo is always going to be alright.

 

it's so quiet, daniel can hear seongwoo's steady breathing that mends with the beating of daniel's heart. seongwoo scoots closer to him, kisses "thank you" into his cheek and laughs. daniel opens his eyes again and is met with seongwoo's smile, small but genuine. daniel is relieved, knowing seongwoo has considered his words. it's not the last of it, daniel knows, but it's away right now.

 

daniel languidly places his hand on top of seongwoo's bare chest and his smile grows as he feels the calm beating of seongwoo's heart under his palm.

seongwoo's own hand moves to daniel's hair then, and daniel lets out a content sigh when seongwoo threads his fingers through his hair and brushes his fringe back.

"soft," seongwoo breathes out, and daniel would kiss him if he wasn't too sleepy to move.

 

he's on the verge of falling asleep again when seongwoo stops brushing his hair and moves closer, leaving another faint kiss on the corner of daniel's lips. daniel purses them and seongwoo kisses him properly, smile evident on his own lips. daniel's thoughts wander and he thinks that this, this is joy that he's always been so eager to find and catch and never let go, and realizes that maybe he has already. it's been three years and five months since the first time they met, jaehwan introducing them because he thought they would get along well. he was right, because a few weeks later seongwoo and daniel became so close their friends started jokingly calling them ongniel instead of by their separate names. they both would blush every time, seongwoo with his cheeks and daniel with his ears. they'd then look at each other and exchange small smiles, both nervous but excited about what has been rapidly blossoming between them.

 

daniel lets seongwoo leave few more kisses before opening his eyes and pulling back just a tad, making seongwoo look up to meet his gaze. daniel tries not to be taken aback by all the raw emotion that he can see in seongwoo's black wide eyes and instead tangles their legs together, mindful of seongwoo's ankle. the hairs on seongwoo's shins tickle daniel and he bites on his bottom lip to prevent himself from laughing at the silliness of it. the corner of seongwoo's mouth moves up as daniel rubs his cold feet on seongwoo's healthy ankle, and before daniel registers his own actions, he pokes the small dimple that always forms on seongwoo's cheek when he smirks.

 

"boop," daniel says and laughs immediately after, too loud for the quietness of their bedroom.

seongwoo rolls his eyes and tries to hide his smile with the blanket that is bundled up under his chin. daniel laughs for a few short moments before calming down and grinning at seongwoo, about to call him cute.

 

"ouch ouch ouCH--" he whines as seongwoo pinches his cheek that isn't squished against the pillow.

"stop being silly," seongwoo says, voice muffled by the blanket. daniel tugs down on it just too see the way his favorite lips form a smile yet again. it's so nice to see it after all.

 

daniel swears he can feel butterflies in his stomach when seongwoo smiles wider and his nose scrunches in that endearing way of his.

 

"onggie," daniel calls out, tongue heavy inside his mouth.

"mhm?"

"love you," daniel mushes his face into the pillow, still too shy to say the words, but doesn't look away from seongwoo's eyes.

"love you too," seongwoo squeezes them shut as he beams at daniel, happiness finally radiating off him and warming up daniel's entire world.

 

daniel wraps his left arm tighter around seongwoo's back and draws him closer until his face is squished into the juncture of daniel's neck and shoulder. seongwoo laughs, warm breath hitting daniel's skin and sending shivers down daniel's spine, before leaving a kiss there and throwing his leg over daniel's hip. daniel closes his eyes again, warm, relieved and happy, and it takes no time for him to fall asleep after seongwoo's own breath evens out.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/_morkmin), consider buying me a [coffee](http://ko-fi.com/bvssbot) as thanks and send something to my [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/buttholer)


End file.
